


【十日谈∶day2】张筱春老板两张嘴都想吃葡萄

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【十日谈∶day2】张筱春老板两张嘴都想吃葡萄

京城里头有个徽班来的名角儿，这事儿谁都知道。

杨家的小儿子特别喜欢这位角儿，这事儿大家也都知道。

要提这杨家，说好听点儿是财源广进积德向善，说不好听一点就是人傻钱多。杨父当年也不晓得为什么捐了个官儿来当——大抵是钱没处花烧的慌。每逢初一十五总要给街上的乞丐穷人散些财物，寺里的长明灯也点过一盏又是一盏。而他儿子杨九郎的钱怕是更烧的慌，平日里找不到他时准就在戏园子里听那角儿唱戏。

听那角儿唱戏的女儿家多了，每每往台上包着帕子扔些首饰金银时杨九郎却都是扔的最多的那个。不光如此，甚至连头面都送得一口箱子摆不下。他爹也不管，反正家里有钱能供杨九郎胡造，管他什么昆曲秦腔还是越剧，喜欢就得了。

此时这位小爷正腻在角儿的阁楼里，殷勤地给他角儿剥葡萄吃。

角儿名字起的好，叫张筱春，听着这字眼就觉得该是个清爽干净的人来配。张筱春人也长的极是好看，高瘦而白，现今一颗颗地拈着他剥好的葡萄来吃，如嫩竹节又如削葱根般的手指头上淋漓地沾着甜蜜的汁水，眼看着就要往袖子里滴。张筱春抬头也寻不到拿来擦手的巾子，边上又没有旁人，索性便凑到嘴边舔了了事。

杨九郎剥着葡萄一抬头便看见了自己心心念念的情人像小猫净爪子般用看着就软软的舌尖把手上的葡萄汁水舔掉，又在白净的手背上留下一道口水的湿痕，便连剥葡萄都忘了，手停着盯自家角儿看。漂亮的人做什么都漂亮，尤其是漂亮的心上人，一抬手都带着点艳情的意味。

张筱春看着没有送到手边的葡萄了，抬眼瞧见杨九郎那副模样就知道了他又起了什么心思。索性便纵着他，探身过去将杨九郎手里捏着的那个被遗忘的葡萄叼了走。凑的太近以至于两人呼吸可闻，张筱春柔软的头发擦过杨九郎的下巴，刚刚还被盯着的舌尖转瞬间就勾过了自己的手指。杨九郎连脸带耳朵尖都腾地一热，手里的葡萄皮啪嗒就掉在了地上。

“你把我地板弄脏了。”张筱春促狭地瞧他，眉宇里都是捉弄到了人的得意。

杨九郎咽了下口水，走过去就把张筱春打横抱了起来:“回头我给你擦。”

房间里一应用品都是最好的，尤其是那床更是金丝楠木雕花镶着巴掌大的一块翡翠，还是杨九郎亲自指挥着人搬进来的。铺了三层顶好的棉花褥子还嫌硬，生生地想让他的角儿睡在云里才满意。如今张筱春就揽着杨九郎的脖子被放在了这床上，杨九郎跟个大型犬般压上来寻到他的唇就亲了上去。张筱春低声骂他怎么都没够，杨九郎就回一句我只对你没够，装的委屈模样怎么看怎么像摇尾巴的狗子。张筱春被气笑了，手压着他的脑袋狠狠地亲了一口:“冤家。”

杨九郎爱极了张筱春这副身子骨，表现在行为上就是逮着机会就亲个不停。从耳后到颈窝再到胸前，直把张筱春亲得脸上泛起薄红。手上也没闲着，三下两下就把他的衣服给解的解脱的脱扔了一地。

被子是雨过天青色绣了兰花的，衬张云雷的肤色正好能显出玉一般的白。张筱春微微垂着眉眼把杨九郎的衣服解开，长睫鸦羽般低顺地掩着黑亮眸子，让杨九郎无端地就想到了幼时看过的、最澄澈的星辰。

他低头虔诚地吻张筱春的眼睑。

手指探进的地方湿热而又柔软，沾了些床头摆着的脂膏后进入得愈发顺利。杨九郎突然想起了个坏主意，抬手拿了个葡萄过来。张筱春还没反应过来他要干什么，他就已经利落地用牙咬着剥了葡萄皮咬了葡萄核，把皮和核唾在了地上。剥了皮后的葡萄是青色的，水淋淋颤巍巍地被他两根指头捏着塞到了张筱春的臀缝间。张筱春想皱眉说他糟践东西做什么，杨九郎却笑了出来凑过来蹭了蹭他的下巴:“磊磊刚刚那些子葡萄还没吃完，换张嘴继续吃。”

杨九郎一笑张筱春便没法拒绝他，只能眼睁睁地看着杨九郎就把那葡萄直接推进了自己的穴口。葡萄上带着丰沛的汁水直接便软软地滑进了那发烫的穴里，立刻便被肠肉纠缠包裹着吞了。葡萄用井水镇过尚还十分的凉，张云雷被凉得无法自控地收缩着肌肉将那葡萄裹得更紧，竟是从泛红的穴口里流出一股不知有没有混着体液的葡萄汁水来。

还没等张筱春将那颗葡萄完全焐热并且习惯，第二颗葡萄就被以同样的手法推了进来。张筱春咬着下唇闷闷地叫了一声，前头那根阴茎倒是诚实地翘了起来。他甚至能感觉得到那葡萄被自己不能控制地挤压向身体深处，然后又是一颗葡萄被恶意作乱的手指塞进来。

杨九郎插进两根手指去将冰凉柔软的葡萄压进里头，咬着耳朵笑张筱春的小嘴什么都能吃进去。张筱春红着脸抬腿想蹬他一脚，动作间却正好把自己甬道内最敏感的那一点送到了杨九郎的指端。

指腹压上那块敏感多情的软肉后张筱春的腰立马就软了下来，想踢他的那条腿也只是无力地蹭了杨九郎的腿一下，倒像是无言的勾引一般。那地方受了刺激于是一股子温热粘腻的透明体液便从肉穴里头含羞带怯地被吐了出来，顺着杨九郎的手指流了他一掌心。杨九郎把手上的水儿随随便便地往自己的性器上头一抹权当润滑，便扶着张筱春臀肉干了进去。

冠头刚插入没多少便顶到了最后塞的那颗葡萄，也顺带着蹭过了张筱春的敏感点。张筱春手指紧紧地攥着褥子吸了口凉气，只觉得骨头都被这一下顶得酥了，快感从小腹一直麻到了脚趾尖。杨九郎那物被湿热地软肉缠着吸吮不知道有多快活，脆弱的黏膜被肉柱狠狠地摩擦着直直顶进深处，翻搅出些许沉闷微小的水声。肠肉痉挛着死死绞紧杨九郎那一根性器，有黏稠的水液堵不住地从交合之处流下来又被插得溅在臀肉或杨九郎的小腹上。

张筱春的喉咙里已经吐不出成句的话，只能哑着嗓子发出些断断续续的呻吟出来。葡萄还是没被暖到和身体内部的体温一样，凉而滑地被侵入的那阴茎顶进肠道深处出，甚至捣出些果汁来和体液一起渗出体外。黏膜流着水吸着杨九郎的性器往深里进，依依不舍地不允他抽出去。张筱春被那根粗长的玩意操弄得双眼模糊，明亮的眼珠上糊着一层薄泪，仿佛一眨就要掉下来一般盈盈欲坠。杨九郎低下头去吻他眼角的泪痕，下身却干得更狠，直操得张筱春攀着他肩膀的手指硬是给他挠出来一道血痕来才罢休。

肠道内里热得很，张筱春脑子里也烫得几乎没法思考。快感一阵阵地顺着脊椎传到大脑里搅得他头皮发麻无法思考，潮水一般淹没了他仅有的理智。浑身的知觉仿佛都聚集在了被不停操干的那一处穴眼里，仿佛连杨九郎那硬物上纵横的筋络血管都能感受得到，敏感得不可思议。

那东西每次都正好顶过他最敏感的那一点，恍惚间他觉得自己要被操死在了床上。肠肉裹着杨九郎的性器颤抖着吐水，将屁股底下的褥单晕湿了大块。张筱春的呻吟都带上了哭腔，仰着脖子露出最脆弱的喉结不停哆嗦。而他前头硬了许久的那一根性器也没被抚摸就一股股地往外吐出精水，黏糊地沾在两个人的小腹之上。他觉得自己已经被快感逼得快要疯掉，连自己已经射精都不知道，还是杨九郎伸手撸着他的阳具延长他高潮的余韵，张筱春才看见自己已经淋漓地射出了稠白的精液，一瞬间竟有了些失禁的羞耻感。就算已经射了出来，那性器也还在半软不硬地往外流着前列腺液，和他的后穴一样宛如口坏了的泉眼一般不断地浸湿了被褥。而在这种时候的操弄更加令人难以承受，高潮后的肠道本来就绞得死紧敏感得可怕，此时却被硬生生地继续开拓冲撞。湿软的媚肉被那粗长阳具的冠头狠狠挤开，张筱春有了些整个肠道内现在都是敏感点的错觉，杨九郎的性器无论碾过哪里都带给他疯狂的、整个身子的骨头都酥了的快感。喉咙里已经只能挤出些微弱的颤抖泣音来，连呼吸都已经难以维持，肌肉紧紧挛缩着把呼吸道挤得狭窄又难以通过。窒息中的性爱比平常更加刺激而畅快，整个身子仿佛都变成了被操干的工具一般只能享受着源源不断的快感，穴里头的水流得更多，杨九郎每次抽插都能带出一波体液顺着臀缝淌下，连杨九郎膝盖底下的布料都湿了个透。

杨九郎粗粗地喘着气不停鞑伐着张筱春柔软的内里，随着阴茎的进出，嫩红的媚肉被连带着露出一些来后又被插弄的动作顶回去，高潮后紧紧咬着他的内壁惹得杨九郎的阳具反而又比之前大了一圈，撑得张筱春的穴口已经不能完全紧缩合拢。白嫩的臀肉已经被拍打得泛出潮红的色泽，糜烂又色情地引杨九郎操得更重。张筱春的前头又软软地吐出了几股带着些白浊的前列腺液来，哭着说不行了要他快点结束。杨九郎膨胀的肉柱碾过张云雷早就已经被操熟了的肠肉，在最后的关头插进了最深的地方，这才射出满满的黏稠精液来。

张筱春事后躺在床上失了好一会子神，杨九郎出得精太多甚至给他自己被灌满了的错觉。精液混着淫水从闭不合的穴口流出来沾在泛着红色的大腿根，色气得想让杨九郎再来一回。

但他知道，要是现在不帮张筱春把他胡闹地塞进去的葡萄清洗出来，他就死定了。


End file.
